


Dream's Big Bang

by carelesscreativity



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Gangbang, Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carelesscreativity/pseuds/carelesscreativity
Summary: Dream's in heat and everyone's there to help.
Relationships: Bad Guys - Relationship, Cream - Relationship, Crossmare, Dreammare, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	Dream's Big Bang

Cross had never been so tense in his fucking life. He had his hands curled into such tight fists that he was digging his own fingers into his palms. His clothes felt awkward and heavy, but worst of all, he was HOT. He was SO FUCKING HOT. He screwed his eyes shut and risked a glance back. Huge mistake. He couldn’t tear his eyes away and his breath caught in his throat.

Killer was having his turn, his blood-red magic balls deep in Dream’s golden ecto. The guardian was on the bed, on his hands and knees, ass up. Dream screamed out, his voice raw, only to be plugged by Dust’s purple cock in his mouth. He began to suck it down and Dust groaned. Horror watched from next to him, quivering. One of Nightmare’s tentacles was keeping Horror back. Killer was panting, moaning about how fucking good Dream felt. How tight he was. Nightmare was supervising all of it.

Cross’ breathing jumpstarted as Nightmare’s eye met his. “Sneaking a peek, Cross?” He rumbled. “You’re supposed to be standing guard.” Cross trembled as he stared at him, well aware of how absolutely flushed his own face was. Nightmare tipped his head. Dream managed to look towards Cross and began to whine for him. The first syllables of his name left his throat, but Dust quickly filled his mouth again, shushing him.

“Nah, nah… he’s standin’ guard. He’s protectin’ you…” Dust cooed with a quiet twitch. His hand bent into a sort of claw before relaxing and gently tracing Dream’s cheek. “Just be a good boy and suck me off, alright…?”

Dream whined again, muffled. He seemed to relent. Nightmare kept his gaze on Cross. “What good does standing guard do if you’re only looking over here?” Cross immediately tore his gaze away, staring forward once again. It was fucking agony. Dream’s heatscent was driving him CRAZY. He managed to control his breathing. The Guard had trained him for this kind of situation.

But the training had probably not accounted for someone as powerful as Dream, who’s heatscent drenched the entire castle. He could hear every moan and wet noise as his teammates thoroughly used the positive prince. He dug his fingers into his shorts, which had long since tightened. He felt it. He pulled in a soft hiss through his teeth. “Something the matter, Cross?” Nightmare’s voice sent a bolt of anger to add to his shaken and heated state. A tentacle was sliding up his leg. Cross began to move. “Stand. At. Attention.”

Cross did so without hesitation, his body giving a shiver at the command Nightmare had given. The tentacle didn’t stop, sliding up into his shorts and reaching his ecto. From behind Dream’s desperate moans and cries, there was a curious hum from Nightmare. Dust was heard gasping with a sharp swear. “Alright. Your turn, Horror. Killer, switch out.” There was shuffling as Dream whined desperately for someone to fuck him.

Cross had to restrain himself on all levels not to bolt over and take him. The tentacle that had just discovered his twitching, erect cock was NOT helping. Dream gasped, a squishing noise heard. Cross risked another glance and Horror was taking Dream from behind now, Killer in front of him. “Wanna taste yourself, little light?” Killer said softly. “I can assure you, the taste is spectacular.”

Dream whined and opened his mouth. Cross twitched and turned his head away. He had chosen this. He loved Dream. He would NOT take advantage of him like the others were. No matter how much Dream cried and begged and pleaded for… for him… He gulped. He couldn’t. He couldn’t do that to Dream.

He’d forgotten about the tentacle and he couldn’t stifle the startled yell as he felt it tighten around the base of his cock. “Fuck!” He hissed. He refused to give out. Killer moaned out more praises to Dream, who whined in response. There was a shaking gasp and Killer softly swore.

“Stars, Dream, that tongue…” He groaned. The tentacle began to loosely jerk him and Cross bit back a startled noise. This couldn’t have been healthy for him. His entire body felt hot and electrified. Killer was heard cumming and he chuckled. “Yeah, drink it up, little light… it’s all for you…” His voice was a soft purr. Cross hated it.

“Cross.” Nightmare’s voice made him jumped and Cross made the mistake of looking back at him. Dream was clinging to the bed, red and purple running down his chin. Horror was rutting into him furiously from behind, his claw like fingers holding Dream’s hips tightly. His thrusts were becoming erratic and Dream wailed. He was muffled as one of Nightmare’s tentacles rose up and pushed into his mouth.

His face was covered in cum and tears as he tried to breathe around the appendage in his mouth. Horror gasped and immediately yanked himself back, cumming onto the bed. Dream cried out at the sudden exit. Cross shook. Had they all pulled out??

Dream began to beg and claw at the bed once again. The other three quickly filed out of the room, knowing that their time there was up. “Shame Error has to miss the fun because of that that soulless abomination you call a friend.” Nightmare sighed. He seemed annoyed. He had a bite to his words as he spoke to Dream before sighing. Because Dream was DEFINITELY listening.

Cross blinked and met Nightmare’s gaze. The tentacle unraveled from his cock. “I know how much you love his strings, Dream. Don’t think I forgot that little oddity.” Dream moaned around the tentacle, screwing his eyes shut and shivering. “Shame he had to be fighting Ink…” Cross gasped as Nightmare’s tentacle wrapped around his waist and pulled him over to the bed. He immediately began to struggle, protesting. Stars, no, don’t pull him closer. He didn’t know if he could handle being close to Dream.

Not now. He was pulled to sit down on the edge of the bed and he dug his fingers in, refusing to allow himself to be pulled any farther. Nightmare chuckled. “Did you notice, Cross?” Cross glared around him in confusion. “He didn’t call anyone else’s name but mine… and… yours…” He hummed thoughtfully. He wrapped a tentacle around Dream but pulled the other out of his throat. Dream’s ragged breathing was heard and Cross internally begged him not to.

But Dream did. He began to pull himself forward, shaking. He was moving slowly towards Cross before managing to snag his jacket and give it a quiet tug. “C-Cross…” His voice was meek and raspy. Cross inhaled shakily and shook his head. “Please! Cross, please, I want you… I want you so bad, Cross… please…”

Dream sounded as if he was going to cry and his suspicions were confirmed when he heard the first quiet sob. He immediately turned and reached out, instinctively pulling Dream into his arms as he desperately tried to calm him. “No, no, don’t cry, please!” He tried to dry his tears, only to stop cold in his tracks as Dream leaned forward and pressed their teeth together. His shaking fingers were curled into Cross’ hoodie.

Cross felt his entire body shake. He pressed back against Dream. The golden skeleton shakily looked up at him tearfully. “Cross…” He leaned forward and buried his head against his shoulder. “PLEASE. _Fuck me_.”

Nothing would ever break Cross again quite like those words. Something snapped and the heat took over his body like a parasite. Next thing he knew, he had Dream pinned under, rutting against him. He was rubbing his clothed cock between his folds desperately panting and shaking. He noticed the tentacle around Dream and hissed, yanking the golden skeleton out of Nightmare’s grasp, causing a startled yell.

There was tearing as he ripped through what was left of Dream’s clothes to get to the pretty ecto underneath. Cross thought he heard Nightmare say his name, but he wasn’t paying attention. He had a death grip on Dream’s wrists, pinning them to the bed on either side of them.

Dream’s eyelights were full-blown stars, his face flushed and in awe. Unfortunately, someone else was less of a fan. “BEHAVE!” Nightmare’s snarling voice broke into the haze. Cross had forgotten about the tentacle around his own waist, him being yanked backwards and slammed against the wall.

The wind was knocked out of him. He shook and seemed to regain control of himself for just a moment. He was panting and his erection fucking HURT. Nightmare was wide-eyed as he stared at him, in a defensive position in front of Dream, who was shaking as he held his torn clothes to him. Cross felt his soul crush. “W-Wait, no, Cross-”

Dream’s words were wasted as Cross turned away, weakly apologizing and shaking his head. It was taking everything he had not burst out crying. Nightmare stared at him before seeming to relax. Cross kept his head ducked. He tried to stand up, leaning against the wall and beginning to move towards the door. He was on the verge of tears and both twins could feel the self-hatred, frustration, and guilt coming off in waves. “I’m so sorry… Fuck… I…” He inhaled shakily.

He was stopped by a tentacle curling around his waist once again, keeping him from going farther. He continued to weakly apologized as he was pulled back. He stumbled, his erect cock painful, sending jolts through his entire body with every little vibration inflicted upon it. He was pulled back onto the bed and Dream was in front of him, reassuring Cross that he was okay.

Cross kept his hands firmly tucked against his sides. “I-I’m so sorry, I really didn’t m-mean…” He stared at Dream before turned his head away. “I…” There was an exasperated sigh as Nightmare stared at him.

“Cross.” The authoritative tone made his head snap up. “He’s unharmed.” Cross sputtered that he knew, but he still couldn’t bring himself to do anything. “Fucking hell, put your hands up.” Cross seemed confused before shakily raising his hands above his head. One of Nightmare’s tentacles quickly restricted them and slammed Cross down against the bed.

“Dream. Go ahead.” Nightmare said. Dream’s eyes became stars and he was on Cross in an instant. Cross immediately began to protest as Dream pulled down his shorts. He was worried.

“W-Wait, it’s not safe!! Wha-What if I lose it again?!” He was shaking. Nightmare scoffed.

“I have your hands. You’re not touching him.” He said. For some odd reason, that relaxed Cross. He gulped and nodded as Dream straddled him. He focused on the golden skeleton.

“Cross, I was waiting for this the whole fucking time…” He whispered, shaking. Cross’ cock was twitching as Dream lowered himself down on it. “AHH…” Dream let out a noise of absolute ecstasy. Cross moaned and tipped back his head against the pillow, hands jerking in Nightmare’s grasp. Dream, despite going multiple rounds with the Bad Guys, tightened onto his cock like he’d just started.

Tears welled in Cross’ eyes and he moaned out for Dream as the other began to move himself up and down on his cock. Nightmare gave a soft chuckle. “You did s-so good, standing guard… thank you…” Dream whispered through his moans. Cross croaked out that it wasn’t a problem and Dream giggled, leaning down.

He pressed their teeth together and nuzzled him, Cross weakly returning the affectionate gesture before letting out another moan. “As a reward…” He grinded down on Cross, making him shriek as Nightmare chuckled behind him. Dream purred. “As a reward… you… can come inside.”


End file.
